logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network
RBS Channel 7 1950–1965 1965–1972 1972–1974 GMA Radio-Television Arts 1974–1979 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo 1974.png|Print version In 1974 as GMA introduces the viewing public to a new GMA Radio Television Arts it employs a new symbol and utilizes the square-rounded edge insignia. To catch the attention of local viewers, GMA embarked into marketing promotion and uses the new slogan “Where You Belong” in 1979 and it was used for the next 20 years. In 1975, RBS, including its TV and radio stations, were sold to a triumvirate composed of Felipe Gozon, Gilberto Duavit, Sr., and Menardo Jimenez who introduced a programming concept catering to the new audience. The new management acquired new equipment and introduced new programs, a new name, GMA (Greater Manila Area) Radio-Television Arts, and a new identity, "Where You Belong." From circular number 7 logo, GMA developed its on-screen symbol into a bigger number seven (a three angles upward bar using red, green and blue colors) removing the circular border. Aside from retaining the square-rounded edge box, the word “GMA” and “ARTS” changes its color to white similar to the lower case word “radio television” and still uses the same Serif old stylized Garamond and San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense fonts. In addition the word “greater” was placed between the insignia and number 7. Again in 1978, GMA insignia changes into another version restoring the circular logo, now in black background and replacing the word “greater” to Serif font “GMA”. In the 1980s, GMA again changes its on-screen logo scrapping the circular number 7 and using only the GMA Radio Television Arts sign reverting its original yellow color for “GMA” and “ARTS" text while “Radio Television” in white complements the pale blue background in black outline. 1979–1992 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo (1979-1992).png|Print version In 1979, The blue circular seven logo, which Republic Broadcasting System (RBS) used for the past years, has developed into iconic in local television, mostly due to the existence of the same logo in key markets. It looked like the WABC and KABC logo. Like in any other countries, which broadcast on channel 7 frequencies, circular seven logo is commonly used. Later on, the circular seven logo was used opposite to the square rounded edge GMA symbol in network presentation on-screen, although many current variations of the circular seven have incorporated to GMA logo, then Republic Broadcasting System changed its corporate identity to GMA Radio-Television Arts (GMA stands for Greater Manila Area, the network broadcast area). The word “GMA” and “ARTS” uses a Serif old stylized Garamond font in yellow color. The letter “R” extending its ribbon rounded tail underneath the letter “T” of ARTS while the word “Radio Television” uses a San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense font in white toning the pale blue background with black outlines. A different version was introduced in the latter part of 1979 placing “Where You Belong!” slogan angles upward below the insignia using a black Serif font. Another adaptation was made in 1986 using multi-color colors. As GMA prepares for a network reformatting, for the first time GMA used the beaming rainbow colors of red, yellow, green and blue. The same “Where You Belong” slogan were used, this time in a different Serif font. During the 1980's, a variety of logos were used to complement the present event, especially live programs. One example of this is, when GMA has the exclusive rights to broadcast Miss Universe pageant, it employ the standard GMA Radio Television Arts logo while embossing a crown-like object above it. In the late 1980s, GMA began using elements from WJZ-TV's "It's A Good Feeling to Know" jingle package to make a new version of their "Where You Belong" jingles. All logos including the present one were placed at the top rightmost corner of television screens. Only live breaking news and public affairs programs uses the lower left corner portion of television screen. Originally, the rainbow consisted of red, yellow, green, and blue colors. Within the early 1990s, two colors: orange and purple were added to the rainbow. GMA Rainbow Satellite 1992–1995 GMA Rainbow Satellite Print Logo (1992-1994).jpg|Print version On April 30, 1992, the first incarnation of the 'rainbow'. In preparation for the launching of Tower of Power and as part of a new ambition to reach viewers abroad, GMA again re-branded its network identity. The new logo is a rainbow beamed by a satellite with the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The letters, GMA in blue color uses a San Serif Century Gothic Extra Bold font. Underneath its logo is their slogan from 1975, Where You Belong in Serif style font. GMA Network 1995–2002 1995–1998 GMA Rainbow Print (1995-1998).png|Print version A modification was made to the "Rainbow Satellite" logo in 1995. In this version, GMA's rainbow was curved, and the "Rainbow Satellite" and the "Where You Belong" slogan was dropped replaced with its new tagline "In the Service of Man for the Glory of God" which was already used since 1991 (prior to the re-branding) until August 31, 1998. In print ads, it was shown enclosed by a box. On May 16, 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Incorporated, with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. The new logo reflected and signified "GMA" new status as a media company reaching out to the entire world, investing not only in radio and TV broadcasting, but also in cinema, cable and UHF channels, music recording, talent agency, international media, digital media, entertainment, sports, news website and other media platforms. 1998–2002 GMA Rainbow Print (1998-2002).png|Print version The final logo of the 'rainbow' was launched on September 1, 1998. In this version, the satellite was dropped from the logo (most likely because the Rainbow Satellite had been decomissioned at the time), leaving the GMA text and the rounded rainbow behind, and also returning the "Where You Belong" slogan. The gradients and texture on the GMA text were also eliminated. 2002–present 2002–2011 GMA Network (Print).svg|Print version In 2002, after having used the rainbow logo for a decade, GMA refreshed its identity for a brand new logo in an effort to localize and transform its image into a more intrinsic Filipino. The new logo features a rainbow colored heart-shaped logo, the Kapuso, represented by a new slogan Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay (One in Heart With the Filipino family, In Whatever Colors of Life), and a Century Gothic Bold font for the letters. The rainbow colors in the heart are an ode to the previous rainbow logos that defined GMA from 1992 to 2002. The logo was launched on October 27, 2002, during an episode of the network's longest-running Sunday afternoon entertainment show SOP, and would go on to be the longest-lived logo of the network. 2011–present In 2011, the GMA logo was modified. The "GMA" letters part is seen to be more embossed and the logo has a "glow" effect. Category:GMA Network Category:Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Television Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:1950 Category:1974 Category:1992 Category:1995 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:Gozon Group Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 27